


Cloudy, with a chance of me being a bitch

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable!Ashton, Adorable!Luke, Ashton is 20, Ashton is not sorry, Bitchy!Luke, BoyxBoy, But kind of, Grumpy!Luke, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Penguin jokes, That might be underage in some countries, bottom!Luke, luke is 17, the morning after, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you go to hard without noticing. But ohh how that changed in the morning.</p><p>Or, Luke is sore the morning after, and not all that happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy, with a chance of me being a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify: Luke is 17 in this story, and Ashton is 20 (just incase you didn' notice.)  
> Luke's age might be underage in some countries, so I just wanted you to know, incase that is a problem. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Ashton woke up, he thought back to the night before. Him and Luke had had one of their intimate nights, making love to one another, holding each other tight, and sharing sweet kisses. He looked down at the sleeping boy, whom had his head on Ashton’s chest. His hair was still quiffed up, just about stuck in that position. But Ashton didn’t complain. He loved the way Luke’s hair was always up, making it easier for him to kiss the younger boys forehead.   
Ashton caressed the younger boys’ forehead, loving how adorable he looked in the morning. Ashton wanted Luke to wake up, they didn’t have long before they were supposed to be out of the hotel, and back in the tour bus. One problem though. Luke was somewhat grumpy in the morning.

“Mmm..”   
“Hey sleeping beauty,” Ashton smiled, bringing Luke up closer to himself, “slept well?”  
“Yeah, wanna sleep more,” Luke mumbled, kissing Ashton’s cheek.   
“Sorry love, but we don’t have long, we’re supposed to be out in like,” Ashton looked at the clock on his phone, squinting his eyes, trying to get used to the sharp light, “10 minutes we have to get up. Sorry Lukey.”

Ashton got up, putting on a pair of boxers, after locating his suitcase by the side of the bed. Yeah, he remembered that from last night. He had been carrying Luke bridal style to the bed, trying to be romantic since it was Valentines day, but ended up falling over his own suitcase, sending them both flying down onto the bed, kind of crashing Luke beneath him. Good times.   
As Ashton had gotten his grey AC/DC shirt on, and a pair of his black skinny jeans, he heard a whine from behind him. 

“Ouch!”  
“Are you okay over there?” Ashton asked, as he tied a bandana around his head, not really feeling like doing anything else about his hair.   
“Oh I don’t know Irwin, maybe the fact that it feels like my butt is on fire!” Luke snapped, sending Ashton his best death glare, while pouting like an angry puppy. Great combo. 

Luke waddled over to his own suitcase, after putting on some boxers. He pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, black of course, making sure to whine loudly every time the burning feeling shot up from his backside. He pulled on one of his old merchandise shirts, with a penguin with a blonde fringe and some Lego on it. He afterwards pulled one of Ashton’s big flannels over.  
When Ashton looked over at Luke, he couldn’t help but awing. Luke looked absolutely adorable, pouting his lips, not really wanting to move anywhere.

“I’m sorry Lukey,” Ashton said as he walked over to Luke, sliding his arms around his waist, leaning in to kiss the younger boy.   
“Well if you’re so sorry, why don’t you pack my suitcase for me? Seeing as I can’t fucking get down there myself, Mr. don’t-worry-Luke-you’ll-walk-fine-tomorrow.”

Ashton sighed as the younger boy pulled away, starting to pack both of their suitcases. When he was done, Luke grabbed the handle of his, and dragged it out of the room, waddling like a little penguin. Ashton followed him, smiling for himself, not able to take his eyes off of Luke’s butt.   
When they met Michael and Calum in the lobby, the jokes begun. 

“Oh god Luke, the whole penguin thing just got a new meaning,” Michael laughed, when he first saw Luke waddling.  
Calum tried to contain his laughter, knowing how Luke was in the morning.   
“Ashton what did you do to him,” Calum asked, a slight giggle escaping his lips.   
“Well Ashton here clearly doesn’t know what, ‘don’t go so hard’ means” Luke snapped, trying - and failing - to march out to the bus.  
“He looks like an angry penguin. It’s actually kind of adorable,” Michael stated, when the rest of them walked the same direction as Luke did before. 

When they reached the tour bus, no Luke was in sight. However, Luke’s bunks curtain was drawn, so that kind of showed them where the little penguin had gone.

“Leave him be for a bit, waddles need to cool of,” Michael said loud enough for Luke to hear it, laughing at his own joke. As the only person on the bus. 

\---

When the sun went down, Ashton had had enough of staying away from Luke. He excused himself from the other boys, walking in to the bunk area, drawing the curtain, and crawling in beside Luke. The younger boy was fast asleep, but quick to wake up, when he felt someone beside him.   
His eyes were red brimmed, and his cheeks were still tear-stained, obviously from crying.

“I’m sorry Lukey, I should have listened to you,” Ashton whispered, kissing the young boy on his forehead, “can you forgive me?”  
“Of course Ashton, I’m so sorry I gave you the silent treatment. But it hurts so bad, it still does,” Luke sniffled, as he cuddled into Ashton’s chest.  
“I’m so sorry baby, you had every right to be angry.”

The two lovers laid like that for a while, sharing sweet kisses, and holding each other close.

“Don’t be too rough tonight guys, Luke have to be able to perform tomorrow, without looking like he has something stuck up his- Ouch!” Michael got cut of, with a slapping sound, and a ‘Shut up you idiot, go to sleep,’ from Calum.

“This fucking band,” Ashton mumled, after sharing one last kiss with Luke, before drifting of to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. It was kind of silly, but fun to write. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
